


Touch

by cami611



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: Dirk has been avoiding Dave. Dave wants to know why.





	

Dirk sat up a little straighter on the couch when Dave entered the living room. Dave’s eyes, in constant motion behind his shades, trace the line of Dirk’s back up through the tension in his shoulders as they inch closer to his ears. Dave takes a few more noisy steps into the room while Dirk’s neck slowly lost ground to his shoulders.

“Yo, what’s up?” Dave begins, his eyes focusing on Dirk’s shoulders.

“Dirk and I were just discussing his many assorted nerocecies. Should I clear out my schedule for this afternoon? You could go next.” Rose’s voice is soft as always, thinly veiled sarcasm giving none of her intentions away. Dirk, sitting next to Rose on the couch, is silent and statue still.

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass.” Dave responds. Rose’s eyes shift from the book in her lap and settle heavily on Dave. He begins backing out of the room, the weight of her eyes resting heavily on his lungs, his breath becoming thin and short. Dave turns the corner; Rose’s eyes travel absently back to her book. She flips the page and rest her now idle hand between herself and Dirk. Dirk remains unmoving next to Rose.

“You're tense. Care to share?” Rose inquired, her body as still as Dirk’s though absent of his tension.

“Nothing to talk about.” Dirk address the wall in front of him. Rose hums lightly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before returning to stillness.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
TT: You handled that really well.  
TT: I bet he doesn’t suspect a thing.  
TT: That’s how casual you were.  
TT: Shut up, AR.  
TT: Nah. You’re doing so well with the silent treatment you should keep it up for the two of us.   
TT: Come on. He knows something’s up.   
TT: You could try talking to him.   
TT: He is your brother.  
TT: It’s not that simple.  
TT: Then enlighten me, Dirk.   
TT: What is it that I can’t understand with my near infinite processing power and access to the entirety of the internet.   
TT: I don’t want to talk about this AR.  
TT: You won't talk to Rose, you won't talk to Dave, you won't talk to me,why don't I just tell you what the problem is?  
TT: No, just, stop, okay.  
TT: You go talk to Dave and I’ll stop.  
TT: I’m not going to talk to Dave.  
TT: What’s this, what’s happening here? What am I doing?  
TT: AR, what-  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
TT: the fuck.  
TG: uh yeah hi to you too  
TT: Goddamn AR.   
TG: woah youve got the wrong guy here  
TT: No, he opened up this chat because he thinks we need to talk.  
TG: do we  
TT: No, we’re good.  
TG: are we  
TG: because i haven’t seen you in a while dude  
TT: You just saw me a few minutes ago.  
TG: nah i saw rose a few minute ago  
TG: there was a statue next to her  
TG: didnt say a word  
TG: rude mother fucker that statue  
TG: funny thing about that statue though  
TG: it hasnt talked to me in a week  
TG: i dont think i’ve been in the same room as it for more than two minutes in over a month  
TG: look at that  
TG: the statue has returned  
TG: man why are you treating me like a plague victim   
TG: i didnt sign up for this  
TG: i wont do well in quarantine  
TG: this is not a national emergency obama  
TG: you can let me out  
TG: i promise i won’t give the children ebola  
TG: wont let my messy fluids spill all over them  
TG: no one will be suffering from whatever i have  
TG: its not contagious  
TG: it wont kill anything  
TT: Dave, I’m not avoiding you.  
TG: bullshit  
TG: youre acting like you cant stand to be around me  
TG: what did i do wrong  
TG: just tell me already  
TG: i cant handle the suspense   
TT: You didn’t do anything wrong.  
TG: then why do you suddenly hate me  
TT: Dave, I don’t hate you.  
TG: then what  
TG: just tell me already  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Dirk stood up from the couch walking towards Dave’s room.

“Is everything alright, Dirk?” Rose inquired, not turning from the book in her lap.

“I need to talk to Dave.” Dirk said, feet carrying him from the room.

“Yes, he did seem rather upset.” Rose’s voice drifts down the hall after Dirk’s still retreating back.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
TT: Oh yeah, that was a great idea. He won’t think you hate him after that.  
TT: I’m going to talk to him.  
TT: You were talking to him. You basically just cut him off mid conversation.  
TT: I can’t do this over pesterchum. He was right. I’ve been avoiding him. The only way to fix that is by being in the same space as him.  
TT: Well, you’ve started this wonderfully. He now has no idea what you’re doing. So you’re just going to show up at his door after dropping a conversation without any reason.   
TT: This might be the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.  
TT: Shut up, AR.  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Now in front of Dave’s door, Dirk raises his hand and knocks. There’s a thump from inside the room before the door cracks open revealing Dave. Dave, frozen, stares at Dirk through the small gap he’s opened. Dave’s glasses are missing; his eyes are puffy and his cheeks are red.

“Oh, now you want to see me.” Dave’s voice is rough, “Too bad. I don’t want to see you. Go away.”

“No, we need to talk.” Dirk begins. He’s stiff and posture perfect, his eyes locking in place just below Dave’s.

“If pop culture has taught me one thing it’s that those words mean you’re about to break my heart. Go ahead, I’m ready. Give it to me. Tell me all about how you hate me and I’m being too clingy and need to give you your space.” Dave’s talking faster now, his voice picking up speed with every word.

“Dave, no.” Dirk cuts him off before he can gain any more momentum. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then why are you avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Yeah, you just can’t stand to be in the same space as me. It’s cool. I know you’re not all about the affection thing. I guess that works no matter what splinter version you are, but it would be really great if you didn’t treat me like I was carrying the plague. That’s would be super cool, bro.” Dave’s voice puts a weight on the last word. His eyes pinch shut for a second; the line of mouth pulling further down.

“Dave, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it, Dirk. Enlighten me. Please.” Dave’s tone is sarcastic drifting toward flippant, his hands waving away any sincerity in the statement, but his voice is still rough and tears are starting to collect in the corners of his eyes.

“Can we not talk about this in the hallway?” Dirk asks, his head swivels from side to side looking for prying eyes.

“Yeah, sure, okay, come on in.” Dave rambles, stepping away from his door and letting Dirk slip through the slightly larger gap. Dave settles on the edge of his bed; Dirk’s eyes skim the room looking for any obvious seating. “Dirk, just sit down. I’m not going to fucking bite you.”

Dirk sits down on Dave’s bed his body facing Dave; he pulls one leg onto the bed creating a barrier between the two of them. Dave let out a sigh, elbows falling to his knees, back back curving, right hand twitching toward the bridge of his nose then stopping, settling back together with its twin limp by his calves.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Drik said, hands tightening in his lap, eyes tracing the pattern on Dave’s bedspread. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Dave’s voice was losing it’s rough edge, replacing it with volume and steel.

“I’m not just avoiding you.” Dirk’s body drew itself closer to Dave devouring the space above his own leg, shattering one barrier.

“I just saw you sitting on the couch with Rose. Rose! Dirk, Rose is the easiest person to avoid.” Dave watches his fingers curling into fists below his knees, thin veins straining against the skin on the back of his hands.

“Rose is the exception. She’s been helping me.” Dirk’s eyes settle on the space still separating him from Dave. It’s been shrinking with every second Dirk spends in Dave’s room. His body pulling itself closer to Dave.

“Helping you?” Dave lets the tension release from his hands, he turns his face towards Dirk.

“I don’t know how to deal with being near people. Like physically near people. I’m not used to touching people, to being touched.” Dirk pauses here. He meets Dave’s eyes and begins again. “It was just me in that stupid floating apartment of mine for almost my entire life. Having people close enough to feel is-” Dirk’s voice stops. His hands open in front of him, palms up as he opens and closes his mouth without saying a word. Dave doesn’t say anything either, his eyes trained on Dirk’s face.

“And things are just more intense with you.” Dirk’s speech has begun picking up speed, his head shaking and nodding along as he rambles and revises in real time. “Maybe because you’re my bro or the only family I’ve ever had, or because you can see through me when I think I’m being really stealthy about things. I don’t know what it is. You’re just really intense to be close to most of the time.”

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
TT: Liar. You know what it is. You want to cuddle up next to him and never let go.  
TT: Go away. I can’t deal with you right now.  
TT: If you don’t want to deal with me then stop lying to Dave.  
TT: That was all true.  
TT: It might be true, but it’s not the truth and you know it.  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

“Alright dude, but then why are you acting like I’m going to tackle you every time I walk into a room. Do you think I can’t keep my hands to myself or that I’ll let my messy emotions get the better of me and, God forbid, hug you?” Dave turns at the waist to face Dirk.

“No, things are just even more intense with you.” Dirk’s body continues to lean closer to Dave, one of his hand falls between them to steady himself “I’ve been using Rose to help me get used to being around people, but it’s still really hard to physically touch anyone. Especially you.”

“Is it bad? Am I really that off putting to you.” Dave’s voice is going rough again the steel giving way to sandpaper.

“No, that’s not it. You’re taking this all wrong.” Dirk’s head makes a continuous side to side motion. His hand bunching up the comforter between the two of them.

“Then tell me what it is. I don’t know what’s going on and you’re not telling me. What else am I supposed to think?” Dave’s shoulders are making themselves at home near his ears, his eyes jumping from Dirk’s lips to his eyebrows to his shades.

“It feels really good, okay.” Dirk’s head is shaking again, his hands tremble where they rest inches from Dave’s thigh. “I’m not used to people and when I’m near you it’s really great. When you touch me I have a hard time focusing and everything else just sort of becomes unimportant. I don’t know how to deal with that.” Dirk’s face falls parallel with Dave’s bed, his breath coming in short pants. It echoes softly around the room in the absence of other sounds.

Dave’s voice has cotton laid over the earlier sandpaper when he speaks, shoulders dropping back to their natural position, back straightening out, “Can I help? I don’t want this to drive us apart.”

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
TT: Wow, look at that. Yeah, you didn’t need to bring this up with him. There were no misunderstandings here.   
TT: He’s even offering to help you.  
TT: Too bad you’ll never let that happen.  
TT: Mr. must-control-everything won’t let is human emotions get between him and his precious logic.   
TT: That would be tragic.   
TT: Can’t trust Dave to be there for you.   
TT: Just let this be the thing that tears you two apart.   
TT: That will be way easier than letting him help you.   
TT: You know how to deal with being alone.  
TT: You’re the best at that.  
TT: Yep, just stick to what you’re good at Dirk.  
TT: Don’t even try to be better.  
TT: Doesn’t matter how much it will hurt Dave.   
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Drik removes his shades from his face and tosses them onto the far corner of Dave’s bed.

“I don’t really know what will help.” Dirk says fingers rubbing between his eyes, “Rose has been talking about immersion therapy.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Dave drops his hands on the bed next to his hips, opening his body to Dirk, then goes still. Dave watches Dirk’s eyes trail down his face, past his shoulders, to his chest, arms, waist, hands, they settle back on Dave’s chest.

Dirk leaps. He lands face first in Dave’s chest, his arms squeezing Dave’s torso. Dave topples onto his back dragging Dirk’s body further across the bed to rest on top of him, his head and neck hanging in the open air just outside the bed.

“Woah, dude,” Dave pauses, moving his hands to rest on Dirk’s shoulders, “Okay, but this isn’t going to be comfortable for very long.” Dave squeezes Dirk’s shoulders, ”Let’s readjust a bit, okay.” He nudges Dirk off of his torso, back to his original spot on the bed. Dirk untangles his arms from Dave’s waist, sitting up as Dave wiggles to the middle of his bed. From his new position, Dave motions Dirk to lay down beside him.

“Come on dude, we’re doing this.” Dave memes at Dirk.

“We’re making this happen.” Dirk responds, a smile working its way from one corner of his mouth to the other. Dirk lies on his side next to Dave, body stiff, eyes on Dave’s collar bone. His hands rest between their bodies palms down on the comforter of Dave’s bed.

“Dude, no, that’s not going to help.” Dave says, wiggling an arm under Dirk’s waist and pulling him into Dave’s side. “There.” Dave gives a quick nod. “Comfy?” he questions, head tilting to take in Dirk’s face. Dirk rolls towards Dave and lets an arm drape over Dave’s abdomen.

“Yeah.” Dirk nods, resting his head on Dave’s chest.

“So, what now?” Dave questions, the hand around Dirk’s waist settling on his hip the other fisting his comforter.

“I don’t know.” Dirk shakes his head, tensing the muscles in his arms and back.

“Can I touch you?” Dave asks, lips moving, the rest of him still.

“You kind of already are.” Dirk jokes, digging his chin into Dave’s chest for a second before letting his head relax again.

“Smart ass.” Dave quips, “So, can I? This is immersion therapy, right?” Dave squeezes Dirks hip where it rest in his hand.

“Yeah.” Dirk swallows gathering Dave’s shirt into his hand.

“You’ll let me know if it’s too much?” Dave pushes, his thumb rubbing small circles into Dirk’s hip. Dirk nods into Dave’s chest once more. He buries his face in Dave’s neck as Dave’s hand pets a warm path up and down Dirk’s back. The tension melts from Dirk’s back and he sighs into Dave’s neck. Dave’s scent filling his nose and melting him further, his eyes fluttering shut as his breathes deeper.

Dave slides his hands further up Dirk’s back. His fingers glide over Dirk’s shoulders. His other hand crosses his body and lands on Dirk’s arm. His nails scrape gentle paths over Dirk’s arm and up to Dirk’s sideburns. He drags his nails down Dirk’s face before letting his palm cup Dirk’s cheek, thumb tracing Dirk’s bottom lip. After a moment of this he moves to the back of Dirk’s head petting through the short flyaways at Dirk’s hair line, fingers occasionally tripping over Dirk’s ears and jaw. Dirk lets out a small whimper as Dave picks his way back down Dirk’s neck.

Dave’s hand flies from Dirk’s skin.”Dirk-” Dave starts to talk, but Dirk’s whimpering intensifies as he registers the loss of Dave’s hand.

“Dave, don’t stop.” Dirk pleads, “It’s good.” he continue still whimpering into Dave’s neck.

Dave gently rests his hand on Dirk’s back and Dirk bumps Dave’s chin with his nose. Dave moves his hand slowly up and down Dirk’s side, palm pulling at the fabric of Dirk’s shirt as he continues to pet Dirk. Dave’s hand glides back to Dirk’s hairline, scratching around his ears and past his jaw. Dirk huffs short breaths into Dave’s neck and wiggles further on top of Dave.

Suddenly, Dirk stops moving, stops breathing. Dave’s hand goes heavy on Dirk’s neck.

“What? What did I do?” Dave doesn’t move, his voice jumping in volume where his muscles refuse to move.

“It’s not you, I swear.” Dirk asures Dave, his body shifting away.

“No it was too much. You can tell me to stop. You don’t have to push yourself.” Dave’s hand falls from Dirk’s back, he lays motionless on the bed.

“It wasn’t too much. I’m fine.” Dirk leans over Dave’s face trying to meet his eyes. Dave stares at the ceiling.

“Dude, no you’re not. You froze. Something is wrong. What did I do wrong.” Dave lets his eyes meet Dirks, tears are gathering again. Dirk shakes his head, soundlessly opening his mouth. His eyes narrow and he snaps his mouth shut. He grabs Dave by the hips and grinds his growing erection into Dave’s thigh. His head fall limp between his shoulders as he moans loudly into Dave’s chest. Both of Dave’s hands grip the comforter beneath him. His eyes widen taking in as much of Dirk as he can manage without moving.

“I told you it wasn’t you.” Dirk pants into Dave’s collarbone. His hips push against Dave once more before Dirk raises himself to his knees.

“Yeah, I believe you now.” Is Dave’s distant response, eyes wide and stuck to Dirk’s face.

“So, I’ll just go then.” Dirk mumbles, pushing off the bed with his arms and resting his full weight on his knees at Dave’s side.

“You don’t have to.” Dave blurts out, face flushing. “You can stay.” He reaches for Dirk’s shoulder and applies gentle press. Dirk stares into Dave’s eyes but doesn’t move.

“Seriously, stay.” Dave’s voice is firm, his hands slip to Dirk’s biceps and tug Dirk back on top of him. Dirk settles back onto Dave’s chest. Dave’s hands travel up Dirk’s arms to his hairline. One hand resumes playing with the loose flyaways at Dirk’s nape; the other traces Dirk’s spine through his shirt. Dave’s fingers search out the vertebra in Dirk’s neck, tap down each of his ribs, press into tension surrounding his lumbar. Up and down Dave’s hand travels mapping out the dips and curves of Dirks torso, the concave hill of ribs as he breaths, the convex valley of his lower back, the jut of his hips, the gentle swell below them. Dave’s hands roam every available inch of Dirk’s body.

Dirk’s breathing speeds up, his body shivers, his hips wiggle from side to side. His hot breath washes against Dave’s neck, his wet mouth ghosting over bare flesh. Dirk’s eyes pin themselves to Dave’s adam’s apple mesmerized as it bobs with every swallow.

Bolder now, Dave’s hand slips under Dirk’s shirt and presses into the heated flesh of his hip. Dave’s fingers fan out and his hand skids up Dirk’s side. Dave’s other hand glides from Dirk’s neck to cup his cheek, his thumb strokes Dirk’s bottom lip and presses into the damp flesh. Dirk’s mouth drops open further, his nose bumps Dave’s jaw, his hips rock against Dave’s thigh.

The hand beneath Dirk’s shirt drops to his waist, Dave’s fingers tease at the waistband of Dirk pants his fingers dipping beneath a scant inch before retreating back to Dirk’s upper body.

Dave’s legs fall apart, Dirk’s knee falling between Dave’s his hips slotting more firmly with Dave’s. Both of Dave’s hands grab Dirk’s hips; he pulls Dirk’s weight more fully on top of himself. Dave’s hands slide behind Dirk grasping flesh and grinding Dirk’s lower body into his own. Dave’s head falls back. He moans, Dirk’s voice mingling with Dave’s.

“Dave-” Dirk pants into Dave’s skin. Dave’s hands loosen their grip on Dirk’s flesh, no longer forcing contact. His eyes fall on the crown of Dirk’s head.

“No, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Dirk’s panting picks up as he pleads, “It’s so good. Don’t stop.”

Dave’s hands resume stroking Dirk’s back. Dirk’s hips pulse an erratic beat on Dave’s thigh.

Dirk’s head raises from Dave’s neck, his arms raise him an inch above Dave, thier eyes meet both pairs blown wide open. They hold each other’s gazes; Dave brings their foreheads to rest gently against each other. They spend moments sharing the space, breathing the same air, staring into each other.

Dirk closes the last inch between them, leaning forward to cover Dave’s lips with his own. Dirk kisses Dave the same way he flopped on Dave at the start of their cuddle session, the same way he let his hips answer Dave’s insecurities, quickly, without caution, and with his eyes locked on Dave.

Dirk’s hips continue their staccato rhythm. Dave’s hand’s exit Dirk’s shirt and settle on his cheeks; the kiss gentles. Dirk pulls his mouth from Dave’s stealing his air, but not touching his skin.

Dave’s hands trail down Dirk’s neck his lips following in their wake. Dirk’s breath stutters as Dave’s mouth picks its way across his jawline teeth plucking at random patches of skin. Dirk’s hips stutter and start in erratic fits dragging his clothed erection faster over Dave’s thigh. Dave pulls Dirk’s earlobe into his mouth sucking lightly then letting it scrap between his teeth and past his lips. With that bit of freedom, Dirk’s head returns to Dave’s neck. His hips and voice reach a simultaneous crescendo. Dave’s name rolls heavily over Dirk’s tongue as he shakes and tenses above Dave.

Dave’s hands circle to Dirk’s back rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his shirt. The residual tension slips from Dirk and his arms fall to the bed depositing Dirk onto Dave’s chest once more.

Sighing, Dirk’s muscles tense and stretch then go limp again. His hands grasp Dave’s shoulder, his nose finds the hollow of Dave’s neck and he flops halfway to the bed the rest of his body still on Dave.

He hums and shimmies more onto the bed dragging his body across Dave’s. Dave’s hands move to Dirk’s side and still his movement. Dirk lifts his head “What?” he questions.

“Just, hold still for a second.” Dave says squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers. Dirk’s mouth lifts in a small smile and he wiggles his hips.

“Something you want help with?” Dirk inquires. Dave’s face reddens as he turns his head to face the wall.

“I mean, if you want to.” Dave replies to the wall. Dirk leaves a small peck on Dave’s lip and pushes himself up onto his knees. Looking down on Dave, Dirk swings one leg over Dave’s body and seats himself on Dave’s lap.His hands fall to Dave’s abdomen and he presses his ass back into Dave.

Dave’s face turns back to Dirk, his eyes on Dirk’s mouth, his hand’s gravitate to Dirk’s hips and he grinds up into Dirk’s body. Dirk’s head falls back and he stills; his whimpers and panting breaths fill the room.

“Dirk,” Dave’s voice catches and starts again “are you okay.”

“Yeah,” Dirk’s head nods, he pants out a few more breaths before his chin drops to his chest eyes meeting Dave’s. “but you should keep touching me.” Dirk smirks, his hips rolling once more. Dirk’s breath is short as Dave’s hands slip beneath his shirt once more to stroke Dirk’s bare skin. Short moans and quiet whimpers fall from both their lips. Dave’s hips begin to play a counter rhythm to Dirk’s pushing up as Dirk’s fall down. Dirk’s hands tremble on Dave’s stomach kneading his shirt as his legs rock him forward and back over Dave’s clothed erection.

One of Dave’s hands leaves Dirk’s flesh and falls to bed. Dave pushes himself up until his mouth hovers in front of Dirk’s. The kiss is frantic, teeth nipping at bruised lips and mouths sucking abused flesh. Their noises muffle themselves within the kiss. It breaks to panting breaths and fever-glazed eyes. Dave’s hand slips from under Dirk’s shirt and grips his ass pulling Dirk firmly into his lap as Dave grinds up once more and stills.

Dirk hums a short note into Dave’s neck as Dave settles back onto the bed.

“So, was it good for you.” Dirk quips, his hands sliding up Dave’s torso to frame his face.

“Fuck you.” Dave replies turning his face to peck the palm of Dirk’s hand.

“Maybe next time.” Dirk turns Dave’s face back to him and places another kiss to Dave’s bruised lips. When Dirk pulls back Dave is blushing.

“There’s tissues under the bed. You grab them; I can’t move yet.” Dave’s eyes slip closed as he relaxes further into the bed.

Dirk leans over the bed and lets his hand blindly search the space just underneath. While he fumbles over random objects, waiting to feel the familiar shape of a tissue box, he spies his glasses on the corner of the bed, red lights blinking at him from their tinted screens. He pulls his hand from under the bed, nothing in its grasp; he retrieves his glasses from the bed and replaces them on his face.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  
TT: I told you that you wanted to bone him.  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Dirk put the glasses back on the bed and returned to his search.

“Who was that?” Dave inquired, leaning over the bed next to Dirk and deftly retrieving the missing tissue box from under the bed, taking a few for himself and passing the box to Dirk.


End file.
